


Banter

by purewanderlust



Series: Codex Collection [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewanderlust/pseuds/purewanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran/Morrigan; secretly a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banter

"So, I have a question." Zevran asked one evening when they had stopped to set up camp. The Warden glanced at him, but his attention was focused on Morrigan.

"Depending on what you ask, I may be able to use small enough words to answer in a way you might understand." she replied and the Warden bit her lip to keep from laughing.

The Antivan, though, was undeterred. “You grew up in the Wilds, yes? I understand you had very little interaction with people other than your mother.”

"I fail to see how this is a question."

"I just wondered, if you have never before had the opportunity to spend time around other people, then you must have never been with a man before." 

Morrigan’s eyes flashed and the Warden grabbed Alistair’s arm, jerking him out of range, but Zevran didn’t seem to notice. 

"Is that the assumption you’ve come to?" Morrigan said in a clipped tone.

Zevran smiled winningly. “It is nothing to be ashamed of! And if you are looking to have the experience, I gladly volunteer my—” He cut off abruptly as Morrigan unceremoniously dumped one of their buckets of water over his head. He lifted the bucket and peered out, grinning as Morrigan stormed away.

"I will take that as a ‘no’."


End file.
